Possibilities
by Asterixa
Summary: A oneshot. Sasuke muses on changes of the heart and mind. A continuation to Whore Street. A lot of implied yaoi...


For all those who haven't read my fic Whore Street, do so now. You won't understand this if you haven't read that.

Love ya! Have fun!

Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Possibilities

Spring was in the air, a scent of freshness blown in from far away. Sasuke was pretty sure it was from somewhere far away, at least, because the City sure as hell didn't have many places that bloomed. He reveled in the new warmth, glad that the long, empty winter months were over.

Because they had been painfully so.

While Naruto still worked as normal and even continued spending most of the daytime at the Konoha, it was a strange, uncomfortable sensation to go to sleep without the blonde beside him, and it hurt to wake up without his head pressing into his side. He had been careful to hide it from Naruto, after the failed love confession, and thankfully their friendship persevered.

And these last weeks, Sasuke's pain whenever he saw Naruto leave for his lover's home had steadily dulled. It was still there, but... lessened. It could have been the warming weather, or the new sunlight – but Sasuke was pretty sure that the real reason was less far-flung than those. He was getting over the blonde.

Sasuke nodded firmly. Yes, and that was good.

He stepped up to the curb. Whore Street was bustling with activity, cars in a long line on either side, tail-lights blinking irritatingly. Prostitutes made their offers in sultry voices, and gossiped on the curb when they had time. Not far to Sasuke's right, Shikamaru leaned over a rolled-down window and rattled his prices off emotionlessly.

Now, _there_ was someone who was unaffected by the rehabilitating effects of spring.

Shikamaru hadn't changed, that was for sure. He was probably the only one in the crew who could boast of that.

Tenten and Ino... well, Ino had _had_ to adjust, what with Sasuke's obvious obsession with Naruto. Sasuke doubted that she'd ever honestly expected anything to happen between them, but he knew only too well how a crush could rule your life. So yes, Ino had become quieter and less... irritating. Tenten had taken her out shopping, to the virtvids, whatnot – they'd gotten _even_ closer.

He watched as Lee got out of a car on the opposite side of the street before crossing over and moving to another prospective client. Lee was... well. Lee was just plain... a lovebird. He was completely obsessed with his boyfriend, a tall, milky-eyed boy named Neji. It was sweet, as long as you didn't see them together _too_ often. When you met them as a couple more than three times a day, you began to wonder what the hell was wrong with the world or why you were drowning in a sea of cuddly syrupy sweetness.

Sasuke frowned, bored. He didn't really want to go on working. He'd already had four customers or so, so he supposed it was all right to finish now. He turned away from the street and made his way to the luridly glowing Konoha. He sat down on his camping mattress and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

Kiba and Shino were sleeping. With the new warmth, they'd gotten rid of Shino's blanket, which was always a permanent fixture after September. It was stuffed into their shared backpack now, and the two hobos lay curled up around each other in their jeans and T-shirts. Shino's insects chirruped quietly in their boxes, and Akamaru lay somewhere between the two of them.

The door to the Konoha opened suddenly, and Iruka-san stumbled out. The silver-haired reason for his unsteadiness followed seconds later, capturing the older man's lips in a kiss and pushing him up against the door frame. Iruka moaned a bit, and the kiss progressed to true NC-17 proportions – Sasuke looked away when he noticed where Kakashi's hands were moving to. Fuck, those two were insatiable. Iruka came here from work, and rarely left again before the early morning. Sometimes he didn't leave at all.

The kissing continued, and harsh panting sounded. Finally, to Sasuke's boundless relief, Iruka muttered breathlessly, "Let's go back inside --"

Kakashi's cool, amused voice chuckled, "I knew I could convince you to stay..."

The door closed behind them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Perverts. He scanned the curb, his gaze catching on Naruto as the thin kid got out of a car. The blonde was wearing his usual orange T-shirt and loose jeans, and held his payment in one hand.

Naruto was being his usual dobe self, only happier. What with eyeliner-m – Gaara – fucking him nightly, his self-esteem had multiplied by ten, and he finally stood up for himself a bit more often when it came to the job and things he didn't want to do. He was as beautiful as ever, his tawny skin glowing in the balmy night and his blue eyes bright with contentment. It was moments like these, while he was unawares, that Sasuke was glad the blonde was with Gaara. Not only because of how happy it made him, but also because, if the black-haired boy was honest to himself, he knew that _he_ couldn't have done the same for him.

He stubbed out his cigarette. He didn't even feel a pang of hurt when Naruto walked passed and called, "I'm leaving!"

Good times. He watched the blonde's form recede into the gloom at the calm end of the Street and let a small smile spread over his lips.

Yeah, good times indeed. It was spring, and he was over Naruto.

Ah, the _possibilities_!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

huh. Weird little thing. Hope that you liked it! You can consider this a sort of one shot set after Whore Street.

I love all of you! You got me 211 reviews(so far) for Whore Street!

Thank you SO much!

I might...(might, now, nothing's for sure) do a kind of sequel to Whore Street. I'd really love to explore the Zabuza/Haku pairing a bit more, and maybe I can find a lover-dude for our favorite asshole(Sasuke, now.).

We'll see!

Drop me a line!


End file.
